1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing of a terminal More particularly, the present invention relates to an audio signal processing method for supporting a correction processing range of an audio signal to be determined based on a gain value that has been actually set in the process of replaying at least one audio source, and a terminal supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic terminal supports a certain user function and is made small so that the terminal is portable and is being used in various industries and life fields. Recently, a portable terminal for integrally supporting various user functions is being introduced. Such a portable terminal supports user functions and provides audio and video signals according to the performance of the user function through an output device. As such, the user uses the certain user function and views video signals and listens to audio signals according to the operation of the function.
In particular, if an input signal that requests a replay of an audio file such as music is generated, the portable terminal of the related art replays the audio signals of the audio file and outputs the audio signals through the audio processing unit. At this time, the replayed audio signals come to have distortions according to internal or external elements including structural and circuit characteristics of the audio replay system of the terminal. As such, appropriate processing for correcting distortions of audio signals is required. However, the portable terminal of the related art remains in a level that simply replays and outputs audio signals included in the audio file, and thus the quality of the replayed audio signals may not be good. In particular, the portable terminal of the related art corrects audio signals to be replayed within a certain number of bits, and thus the quality deterioration of the audio signals according to the above-mentioned internal or external elements necessarily occurs.
In order to address this problem, a related-art technology of post-processing audio signals in a digital scheme is provided. The post-processing technology of a digital scheme is a technology of correcting the mixed audio signals based on a predefined fixed correction range, for example, the maximum correction range that may be provided by the terminal. At this time, the post-processing technology of the related-art digital scheme corrects the mixed audio signals based on the maximum correction range, and thus when the size of the input audio signals rapidly changes or when a new audio signal is flowed in or the previously included audio signals are removed so that there is a change in the mixed audio signals, the audio signals are corrected based on the maximum correction range, and thus there may be a significant change in variation of a certain part of previous audio signals and a certain part of audio signals to which a new correction has been applied. As such, the related-art terminal may generate a signal surge in the audio signal outputting process or a signal quality deterioration due to an unnatural signal output, thereby causing inconvenience to user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.